9 Crimes Aang and Katara Committed Out of Love
by sakunade
Summary: Katara asks Aang to speak and do the unforgiveable. She feels like everything else besides them has been a lie, and he responds by saying that theirs was, and always will be, the only truth.


_Frozenheat sent me the song "9 Crimes" by Damien Rice, and couldn't help but think of these kind of situations were Aang and Katara committed "crimes" by being comfortable with each other when they really shouldn't have been (ie: Katara being betrothed to Zuko). Basically, cheating on him. Gasp I r horrible, indeed. But this fandom needs more Kataang so, I totally had to upload this._

**Disclaimer:** Not mine and it never will be. Trust me, it's better this way.

* * *

**#1:**

He took her hand in his, gently rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb before stealing a look. She smiled and then he smiled, saying that seeing her smiling warmly again like she used to was in his intentions all along.

* * *

**#2:**

After Katara and Zuko's wedding, Aang found himself wanting to be with her even more than before. The feelings were mutual, because only a week after her marriage to Zuko, she fled into Aang's arms and asked him, like she used to, to do the unforgivable: "Make it all feel like a lie again." to which Aang responded: "Ours has always been the truth."

* * *

**#3:**

Once, they were water bending near a small creek not too far away from the Fire Palace. When Katara slipped, Aang caught her. He looked down at her and she looked up at him, both red from the awkwardness that surrounded them. He's always wanted to hold her like this, and she's always wanted to be held by him like this. In fact, she usually thought up of excuses to find herself into these situations but never got around to them. After a long and painful silence, Aang held her face close to his, and then leaned in pressing his lips against hers. She didn't refuse his kiss, and deepened it thinking to herself how much she's always wanted an excuse to do this, too, despite the problem that she was betrothed to someone else.

* * *

**#4:**

When he leads her into his bedroom and lays her down on his bed, he tries to block the image of Zuko doing to Katara what he's about to.

* * *

**#5:**

First, he looks into her eyes and smiles. Then, he brushes the tip of his nose against her cheek gently, leaving a trail of whispery love words against her skin. Her body tenses and she feels a shiver, and finally leans in to reward him for making her feel alive again with a kiss.

* * *

**#6:**

Word on the grapevine was that Zuko was Katara's first but this was a lie. Aang is, and always will be her first so it's only natural for him to be the first man she connected herself with body and soul. So there in itself was one of Aang's many victories against Zuko. (She doesn't know if either would ever call it that, though.)

* * *

**#7:**

He once gave her a handcrafted betrothal necklace that he said he made for her on the eve of her 16th birthday. "I still remember the words I was going to say to you when I was going to propose to you." he tells her, hovering his lips above her arm and then her shoulders, before capturing her lips into his. When Aang moves towards her neck, she wraps her arms around him and whimpers: "Say it to me…"

* * *

**#8:**

She could be branded a traitor for all she cared, but it wouldn't stop her from fulfilling her desires, her wishes and her wants. Aang was one of her priorities, and not even the marriage would stop her. When she couldn't be with Aang, she found other ways to release the urge. There would be a touch here and a touch there before her needy voice would softly echo his name.

* * *

**#9:**

She once caught him walking down one of the many long corridors of the Fire Palace. She saw him go one way while he watched her go the opposite. It didn't matter to them whatever ways they went, though, because they knew that the end result will lead them to being in each other's presence and arms once again. Their separations may seem inevitable, but they both know how much they enjoyed toying with fate.


End file.
